Recuerdos
by Esteicy
Summary: Es navidad, y el Capitán Garfio revela un recuerdo bello y triste de su pasado. Este fic participa en el mini-reto navideño: "Una Navidad Mágica" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Donde la magia comienza".


**Dis:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Disney._

 **No tengo mucho que decir, sólo diré que con este fic tuve sentimientos encontrados hacia el Capitán Garfio, y quizás (sólo quizás, no se ilusionen) esto pueda ser el inicio para un fic inspirado en este personaje, habrá que ver.**

 **Espero que a quien lo lea le agrade nwn.**

Las navidades en Nunca Jamás eran preciosas, parecía que toda la isla se iluminaba y cantaba por la llegada de esta celebración.

Incluso aquí, en el barco pirata, las cosas se ponían más alegres, el cocinero preparaba una gran cena y todos los tripulantes nos reuníamos a cantar y contar historias, era un episodio agradable.

En esos momentos dos hombres bebían de una jarra de cerveza mientras relataban la historia de un hombre que cruzó las aguas de las místicas Sirenas, y sobrevivió a la melodía de su canto. La historia era muy interesante, pero mi atención se interrumpió cuando noté la ausencia del Capitán en la habitación, por lo que me puse de pie y salí en su búsqueda.

Lo encontré en cubierta completamente solo mientras contemplaba la luna y las estrellas, su rostro parecía melancólico y en su única mano descansaba abierto un relicario de oro, al mirar sus mejillas noté el camino brillante recorrido por las lágrimas, y me sentí como un intruso descarado al estar presenciando tal momento de intimidad, de mi querido Capitán.

Me di vuelta y traté de escabullirme, pero la voz demandante de mi Señor Garfio me hizo quedar clavado en mi lugar mientras sentía la sangre helarse.

–Smee, ven aquí–ordenó de manera severa y yo obedecí mientras me retorcía las manos– ¿hace cuánto que estás ahí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y yo trague en seco.

–Se-señor, sólo he estado un segundo, le juro q-que no vi nada, y la na-nada que vi sólo quedará en mi memoria, no lo compartiré co-con los marinos ni...–mi líder hizo un ademán para indicarme que parara y soltó un suspiro, la luna le iluminó el rostro y pude ver que sus facciones demostraban tristeza, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo joven que era mi Señor, pero lo envejecida que se veía su mirada.

–Eres mi más fiel compañero, Smee, incluso te veo como lo más cercano a un amigo en este barco–empezó a hablar mientras se acercaba al borde de la nave y se apoyaba en este–No desconfío de ti, puedes estar tranquilo–volvió a mirar el relicario y una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en su rostro–Su nombre era Serafina, era mi prometida antes de que yo fuese un pirata, la amaba más que a mi propia vida –comenzó a relatar mientras me mostraba la imagen de la joya, era una jovencita muy hermosa, con una gran cascada de risos y unos ojos dulces que combinaban con su sonrisa, su nariz era respingada y salpicada de pecas–ella adoraba la navidad, siempre me decía que quería tener muchos niños para colmarlos de regalos―la sonrisa desapareció y su tono de voz tembló un poco―su sueño jamás llegó a hacerse realidad, siempre fue una chiquilla de salud frágil, y acabó muriendo de tuberculosis―apretó los labios y su mirada oscura se posó en el paisaje, más específicamente en la isla―perderla me dejó devastado, fue por eso que le di la espalda a esa vida que sólo me recordaba a ella y me embarque en la primera nave que encontré, mi pena poco a poco la mute en odio–su voz desbordó veneno, mientras su garfio, que aún descansaba en el borde de la nave, rasguñaba la madera lentamente, de seguro fue invadido por recuerdos desagradables–pero...–y fue cuando su tristeza volvió–...en esta fecha no puedo evitar recordarla...y recordar al hombre que alguna vez fui–en esos momentos sentí algo que nunca había sentido por mi Capitán, lástima, porque un día tan especial lo hacía revivir tan tormentosos recuerdos.

–Pero el hombre que es ahora no está mal, Capitán–comenté buscando consolarlo, él volteó a verme y soltó una suave risa.

–Que esto quede entre nosotros, Smee, o serás comida de cocodrilo–amenazó recuperando su semblante intimidante y malhumorado, por lo que yo asentí enérgicamente, después rió y guardó la imagen en su bolsillo antes de caminar hacia la cocina–vamos, creo necesito un trago de vino–ordenó y yo lo seguí, me gustaba sentir que mi Señor me había dado un regalo muy valioso para él...un trozo de su pasado.

 **Y fin, los comentarios son bienvenidos~ nwn**


End file.
